60 Day Sinja Challenge
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: I've been meaning to do this forever, but I'm finally getting to it. I'm going to write up 60 different mini stories for my favorite Magi pairing. Sinbad and Ja'far. They will likely be all modern day fics as I am not currently up to date in Magi, at all. I am however up to date on Sinbad no Bouken so take it as it is.
1. Day 1 Holding hands

"Ja'far stop hiding the vase," Sinbad yelled out to the other room pulling the small vase from under the bed. He brought it back out to the living room placing it back in it's place.

"It's ugly" Ja'far said curtly setting the table not bothering to look at the man. He'd expressed how he felt about it too many times to see it sitting there by the TV again. He was just going to find a better place to hide it this time. Ja'far didn't need to look back at Sinbad to know there was a pout on his lips.

"It was the first thing I bought for our new place and I like it." Ja'far paused holding a fork up turning towards Sinbad. He looked at the man disgusted. The multicolored vase with ugly flowers painted terribly across the surface. That paint fell off of every time you looked at it. The damn thing was the bane of Ja'far's existence.

"Of course you do," Ja'far muttered under his breath looking away from it. He hated that thing and he always had. His parents were coming over and he didn't want them to see that ugly thing. It's not like they would actually care, but he just didn't like it. He didn't want anyone seeing it. He'd tried so many times to throw it out, but Sinbad just kept bringing it back.

"Come on Ja'far it's the one thing I picked out by myself can't you at least pretend that you like it?" Ja'far wanted to pretend he didn't find the thing absolutely revolting but he couldn't help it. Sinbad had a horrible taste for interior decorating and Ja'far had gotten rid of nearly everything that man had gotten, besides for that vase. Everything was perfect, except for that damn thing.

"No, it doesn't match anything else. Can we just have one night that goes well? My parents already don't think very much of you, nor do they really approve of our relationship. I want everything perfect." It wasn't like they didn't love him. His parents thought of Ja'far as their perfect little angel. Which might be why he couldn't stand them being disappointed in him. It was hard enough on him to find out they didn't approve of Sinbad. Ja'far loved him so much and he just wanted his parents to be happy for them.

"That's just it Ja'far, everything has to be the way you want it. Sometimes I wonder if anything I do is good enough for you." Ja'far froze in place for a moment before turning to look at Sinbad. He didn't seem mad. Rather Ja'far could hear the sadness seeping though his words.

"How can you think that," He said softly taking a step towards the man.

"Well, every time I buy something you find some way to get rid of it and you're always trying to make everything perfect for your parents like it'll change how they see me. It won't Ja'far if they don't like me getting rid of this vase isn't going to change their minds. Why can't you just accept that? Do you really care that much?" Ja'far bit down on his lip tapping his finger on the counter for a moment. Of course he cared about what his parents thought. But he didn't think that's what Sinbad wanted to hear.

Sinbad let out a sigh shaking his head. "If you hate it so much then why don't you get rid of it like you do everything else? Clearly it'll impress your parents to see that you control both our lives, maybe next they'll want you to settle down with a woman and have children. You know live a normal life, and maybe you'll do it too. Why not, you do everything else they want you to do." Sinbad knew he shouldn't have been saying those things out loud but he couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore. He constantly felt like he wasn't good enough to be with Ja'far.

Ja'far just stared at the man in disbelief. He opened his mouth trying to speak but only a small squeak came from him. It hurt to hear Sinbad say such things. Ja'far closed his mouth grinding his teeth trying not to cry. "You know what Sinbad," Ja'far nearly yelled grabbing the damn vase and throwing it at him. He was kind of glad it didn't actually hit him and smashed against the wall instead. At the same time he had really wanted to hit Sinbad in the face.

"If you really think that then why don't you just leave. You clearly can't see that I love you and yeah, I want everything to be perfect, because I want everyone to see how happy I am with you. I'm sorry if I care what my parents think of us. They're not conveniently dead like yours. How wonderful it must be not to worry about what your parents are always thinking about you and if they're content with your life choices." Ja'far covered his mouth the moment he stopped talking. He hadn't meant any of that.

"Sinbad I didn't-"

"Did you really just tell me that my parents death was a blessing? Ja'far you know what I went though after they died. You know it's part of the reason your parents don't like me. It's why I try so hard to keep them happy." He looked down at the shattered vase at his feet. "Ja'far if you can't accept anything that doesn't fit into your perfect little life then why do you keep me around? I'm anything but perfect. And this vase is me. I'm this odd thing that doesn't fit it with anything else."

"No, Sin that's not... I mean of course you don't fit in with anything else, but that's part of your appeal. I mean, I love you."

"If you love me so much when why did you throw a vase at me. The one thing that managed to survive through the years we've been together. The one thing I picked out. If you can't handle having a vase that your parents might not like, how are we going to last when they don't like me. When are you going to toss me aside Ja'far?"

Ja'far felt like his heart was breaking the more they fought. He was shaking afraid that the man was just going to walk out of his life and never come back. "Why the hell does it always have to come down to my parents. It's like you think they control my life." Ja'far's voice was barely above a whisper.

"They do control your life Ja'far! You change yourself at every little remark they make!"

"You know how much they mean to me!"

"Then why don't you just marry them instead of me!"

Ja'far paused staring at the man trying to register what he said. "What?"

Sinbad let out a long sigh looking away from the man. Ja'far watched him still in a panic his brow coming together when Sinbad didn't speak right away. He was still so afraid that the man was going to leave. Ja'far had no idea when their lives had come to this point, but he hated it. He didn't want to be at this point. He wanted to go back to the way things used to be.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight." Sinbad told him letting out a soft laugh. "I was going to hide the ring in the vase knowing you'd hide it in our room again." Ja'far looked down at the vase feeling like a monster. This wasn't how he wanted the evening to go. He stared down at his feet before walking forward careful not to step on any of the broken pieces of the vase.

"C-can I see the ring," Ja'far asked quietly taking Sinbad's hand.

"Do you really want to see it or are you going to try and kick me out again?" Sinbad pulled his hand away from Ja'far crossing his arms over his chest.

"I really want to see it and," Ja'far lifted his hands and dropped them against his legs again. "And, I'm sorry about the vase, we can go get a new one okay? One that you like and I won't hide it. It'll be our vase. My parents just make me so nervous, I really want them to like you because I love you so much and it hurts knowing they don't accept you. I don't care what they want from me, I just want them to be as happy as I am. They need to know that you're everything to me."

Sinbad offered Ja'far a soft smile taking his hand again and giving it a firm squeeze. "I know Ja'far, but I think I'm going to wait to show you the ring until your parents get here. I really want to see the look on their faces when I ask you to marry me, but you have to act surprised."

Ja'far laughed squeezing Sinbad's hand back. "I'd like that," Ja'far couldn't keep himself from smiling as he looked up at Sinbad. He took a sharp intake a breath tears coming to his eyes. "I love you Sin and I really can't wait to marry you." Ja'far let out a slight choked laugh wrapping his arms around Sinbad. He couldn't have expected the evening to go any better. It didn't matter anymore what his parents thought. Ja'far laced his fingers with Sinbad's standing on his toes to give him a kiss.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere

Ja'far nearly jumped into Sinbad's arms when the thunderclap echoed around them. It had been such a terrible idea to go out for a walk. They both knew that it was supposed to rain, but they thought that since it was cooling off they should take advantage of it. Sinbad didn't mind the heat, but Ja'far nearly died in it. He wasn't built for hot temperatures. He might actually hate thunder more than being too hot though.

He looked up at dark sky sighing. It wasn't raining yet, but they needed to get home before it did. Ja'far took Sinbad's hand pulling him along. He laughed at the man, but it only made Ja'far more nervous. There was no way he was going to get stuck in this kind of storm. He could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. It was going to be bad. The wind was already starting to pick up and they were too far from the house to make it back in time.

"We're never going to make it back," Ja'far said in a slight panic. He didn't like storms, never had. Honestly he couldn't understand why people liked them so much. How could someone look out the window and think that it's _beautiful_ or something. It was moronic.

"Ja'far it'll be o-"

"Don't you dare tell me it'll be okay," He snapped turning back to the other man. Ja'far hadn't meant to snap at him, but he couldn't get himself to calm down. Ja'far turned his face away when Sinbad wrapped an arm around his waist. He held his hand to his chest as Sinbad pulled him closer. Ja'far didn't know if it was a panic attack causing his chest to be so tight or the thought of the approaching storm. Perhaps it was both, but he wasn't sure. "I can't..."

"I know you don't like storms, but we'll be okay Ja'far. We're not in an empty field and there are plenty of places for us to take cover." Ja'far smiled slightly as Sinbad spoke to him softly trying to calm him down. There was just something about the mans voice that made him relax. He pressed his face against Sinbad's chest listing to his steady heart beat. Ja'far tried to steady his own listening to the mans. Soft hands were rubbing his back and Ja'far assumed Sinbad was trying to calm him down. So much of this night had gone wrong, just like everything in Ja'far's life. When he was in Sinbad's arms though, he just felt like everything was okay.

A flash of lightning made Ja'far tense up and he pushed closer to Sinbad as the wind started to pick up. He looked up at the man with pleading eyes as though he was going to make the storm go away. "We need to find somewhere dry to hide," He said quickly pulling away from Sinbad grabbing his hand once more. There had been a park about a block down and Ja'far knew it had a large pavilion they could hide under. It would keep them dry, but he wasn't sure that it would keep him from being terrified.

Ja'far reached into his backpack as they entered the pavilion. He always brought a backpack with him when they would go on walks no matter how close or far away it was. Ja'far pulled out a small folding blanket laying it down on the concrete. At least it was a place to sit. Sinbad laughed wrapping an arm around Ja'far's shoulders. "Are we going to sleep here?" Ja'far straitened out the blanket speaking softly.

"I _do_ have inflatable pillows." He didn't say anything more as he sat down on the blanket. Everything would be okay so long as he had Sinbad. He wasn't going to admit to the man that he needed him and his would fall apart without him. Ja'far patted the spot next to him watching as the storm rolled towards them. They would stay pretty dry here so long as the wind didn't pick up too strong. He leaned into Sinbad as the man sat down next to him. He felt exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was move. Sometimes he forgot how much storms took out of him. He forgot why he didn't like to be outside during them.

Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad's holding onto him just glad he was there. He wasn't sure what he would do if left alone. The last time Ja'far remembers being alone during a storm was when he was a child and even then Sinbad tried to climb through his window. Ja'far had pushed him out thinking he was some kind of swamp monster. He laughed lightly thinking of how Sinbad broke his arm and tried to be brave and not cry.

"What's so funny," Sinbad asked pressing his cheek to Ja'far's hair. Ja'far shook his head smiling. It was easy to forget about the storm when he thought about their past. "I was just thinking back to when you broke your arm trying to climb in my bedroom window. You tried to hard not to cry, but when my mom started to scream at you it was like you turned into a big baby."

Ja'far looked up as Sinbad pulled away from him. "Your mother is terrifying, I can't help that." The smile on Ja'far's lips only grew listening to Sinbad speak. He reached up pinching the older mans' cheek. "Where do you think I get it from?" Sinbad's eyes went soft as he looked down at Ja'far. Every once in a while Ja'far liked to get lost in Sinbad's eyes. He didn't protest as the man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Yeah, but you're my little snuggle buddy. You've got this soft side to you. The side that's afraid of lightning and lets me steel kisses when no one's looking. I know you let me have them and only pretend I'm taking them from you." Ja'far went ridged when Sinbad pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Except when I do that," Sinbad breathed softly warmth spreading down Ja'far's back from his breath. Ja'far let out a soft breath as Sinbad pressed his face into his neck. He leaned back into Sinbad's arms almost grateful for the storm.

Sinbad pressed a hand against Ja'far's chest wanting to feel his heart beat. "Don't worry Ja'far," He whispered squeezing him. "I'll protect you from the storm." Ja'far knew his heart was beating fast, but it wasn't from the storm anymore. He placed his hand over Sinbad's giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you."


	3. Day 3 Watching A Movie

Sinbad sighed as his fingers lightly tapped on the side of his cheek. His hand had gone numb quite some time ago from holding his head up. It was something to distracted him though, something to focus on. He had been trying to use food to keep him busy, but he'd eaten everything. Part of him briefly remembered Ja'far yelling at him for it, but he hasn't paid attention to anything in a while. This movie that Ja'far picked out was boring. He had tired to pay attention to it, he tried everything.

He'd gotten bored and started counting things. How many times Ja'far would fidget or reach for his drink only to set it down. He counted how many times the man scowled at the empty bowl next to him or played with his hair. Sinbad had even gotten so bored he started to count his own heartbeat. He looked over at Ja'far sighing softly. The man looked so happy watching his movie. Sinbad couldn't tell him he thought it was the most boring thing he'd ever seen. Ja'far would act like he didn't care, but it would cause a fight or something later. He wasn't actually sure if it would, this was the first time he disliked a movie Ja'far picked out.

Sinbad looked away again afraid to look at a clock and see how long he'd actually been sitting there. Time passes faster if you don't think about it. He couldn't help it when his eyes drifted over to the clock anyway. Sinbad let out a soft groan sliding off the couch. He sat on the floor softly placing his head in Ja'far's lap. One arm wrapped around Ja'far's leg hugging it. Sinbad knew Ja'far was looking at him questioning why he'd moved to the floor. Sinbad didn't turn to look at him, he just snuggled closer.

"I was uncomfortable on the couch," He said softly. It wasn't a complete lie. He was uncomfortable sitting there pretending he wasn't bored. At least this way he could snuggle up with Ja'far without him complaining that he felt smothered. Sinbad looked up at the man smiling. He found Ja'far to be beautiful. Smart, cunning, everything he never knew he wanted. Sinbad never knew he could feel this way about someone. All his life he went though sleepless nights pretending that having a stranger in his bed made him feel... Anything.

Ja'far seemed to put everything in his life into it's rightful place. Not only relationship wise, but in general. Sinbad knew he was a mess, everything from his relationships to his job. He couldn't keep anything strait and honestly he never tried. It always seemed like a task that was unnecessary not to mention difficult. When Ja'far came around everything just felt right. Sinbad was happy having this man by his side, like it was fate for him to be there. Not that Sinbad believed such nonsense. If there were such a thing Sinbad would like to believe that Ja'far belonged with him. Even if it were just as a friend, Sinbad wouldn't want to live without Ja'far.

Ja'far met Sinbad's gaze smiling softly, which only made Sinbad's smile grow. He found the man to be so beautiful when he smiled and he wished he did it more. Ah, but Ja'far was something of a tortured soul. He remembered the time when Ja'far broke down sobbing that everyone he touched died which was why they couldn't be together. Of course Sinbad dismissed this as a ridiculous notion and told Ja'far not to look down on himself. True beauty shouldn't be held down. When Ja'far didn't listen, well that's when Sinbad stole his first kiss from the other. Of course he's taken many many more since then. He likes to believe that he's helped Ja'far.

Sometimes he's not so sure. Sinbad can see the lost look in the man's eyes sometimes. He always tried his best to make Ja'far happy and bring him out of his own mind and probably dark thoughts. Sinbad often wondered what the man was thinking, but Ja'far would never tell him. He'd often smile or shake his head and tell Sinbad not to worry about it. Ja'far was one of the only things Sindbad worries about. Sinbad laid his head on Ja'far's lap sighing softly. Even if he did hate this movie, he was glad to be spending time with Ja'far.

It wasn't often they got to just sit down together and do something. They were both so busy. Sinbad with his work and Ja'far going to both school and working two jobs. He wants Ja'far to find a full time job, but he knows himself how hard those are to find. The job market sucks. Sinbad knew he just got lucky. He took Ja'far's hand and kissed it softly pressing his cheek into his palm.

"I love you so much," Sinbad told him quietly closing his eyes. "I want you see you smile every day and I want you to forever be happy. You're just everything I could ever want, even if you don't understand why. Ja'far you're beautiful and smart and have put my life into order. I hope I always have you by my side." Sinbad smiled relaxing against Ja'far. It was quiet for quite some time and Sinbad was about to ask Ja'far if he was okay, but he spoke before he could.

"You know if you don't like this movie, you could have just said so."

Sinbad laughed pressing his face into Ja'far's lap. "You know me too well."

Ja'far ran a hand through Sinbad's hair pulling it back out of his face. He had a feeling the man wasn't going to like this movie, but he figured it was worth a shot. Ja'far was fine with the man curled up against his legs. "I love you too you know. If I tell you that too much it might go to your head. So let me finish this movie and then we can make dinner."

Sinbad laughed lightly, "Okay, but only if you're for dessert."


	4. Day 4 On a Date

Ja'far didn't often let Sinbad talk him into going out. He didn't like being around people or the way Sinbad would always try to kiss him or show affection. A lot of people still weren't okay with relationships like theirs and he didn't like people glaring at him. Sinbad always told him not to pay attention to other people. It was hard to ignore people when they'd spit on him or threaten to 'beat his faggot ass.'

He sighed uncomfortable standing hand and hand with Sinbad. At least no one seemed to care at the moment. Though there were a few old couples muttering to each other. Ja'far could easily ignore them. Old people tended just to say idiotic hurtful things because they were stuck in their ways. It also helped that most old people couldn't physically hurt him. Ja'far kept his eyes down when they were shown to their table. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself, he'd just been hit so many times for something he can't control.

He loved Sinbad. It didn't matter what gender the other was. It was just Sinbad. Everything about him fit alongside Ja'far and he loved it. No one seemed to understand what he meant by that. He'd just love Sinbad no matter what parts he had. It was his personality that Ja'far loved. Sinbad was very attractive and sure of himself and always open to a challenge. Ja'far just wished that Sinbad didn't see him as a challenge to be conquered.

Ja'far watched the man carefully not being able to quite place the smile on his lips. It wasn't unusual for Sinbad to seem so happy. He wasn't able to continue his glare before a waiter came between them asking what they wanted to drink. Ja'far barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Sinbad suggested that they both had a glass of champagne. He agreed to it, though he never cared much for the taste of it. Ja'far was letting Sinbad have this day. Sinbad needed a day where Ja'far didn't argue with him all the time.

Ja'far leaned across the table continuing to watch Sinbad. "Why are you smiling so much, So you know something I don't?"

Sinbad gave a hearty laugh shaking his head. "Can't I just be happy that you agreed to come out with me? It's not often I can drag you out of the house, let alone get you to agree to come on a date with me." Sinbad gave him a wink and Ja'far couldn't help but shake his head. He went to say something else to Sinbad but closed his mouth and sat back in his chair as the waiter set down to glasses.

Ja'far watched as the man left without so much as a word. He took a deep breath trying to focus back on Sinbad. Ja'far sat with his hands between his legs trying to calm his nerves. This was hell for him. It was better to be at home rather than out where everyone could look at him. Sometimes he wished he could be as carefree as Sinbad. Living day to day not caring what other people think.

Then again when he thought about it, not a lot of people would try to start a fight with Sinbad. Ja'far looked like he would be easy in a fight. He set his lips looking down at the table. "He didn't even ask us if we were ready to order yet," Ja'far mumbled not looking up at the man.

"Well are we?" Sinbad asked not looking at Ja'far either.

"No, but you know, that's his job isn't it?" Sinbad let out a soft laugh almost drawing Ja'far's attention back to him. There was nothing more said on the subject so Ja'far chose to let it go. He was still very much on edge and didn't see himself relaxing for quite some time. Maybe it would be better to drink something. He knew it wasn't a good way to deal with his emotions, but it would work for now since he was away from home. Ja'far froze as he reached up to grab his glass.

"No," Ja'far said very clearly sitting back in his seat nearly glaring at Sinbad.

"No? Ja'far wha-"

"Did you or did you not put this in my glass," Ja'far held the glass up and out towards Sinbad. Sinbad looked at the glass and seemed almost as startled as Ja'far was.

"No, I didn't do that," Sinbad said quickly before flagging down the closest worker and handing him the glass. That's when Sinbad's eyes turned to Ja'far and Ja'far hadn't seen them that intense in a long time.

"What did I do," Ja'far asked trying not to squirm under Sinbad's gaze.

"No? You won't marry me, is that what you're trying to say? Why, don't you think I'd be a good husband? I'd help you raise kids and love you every day." Ja'far's eyebrows shot up at Sinbad's words. His stomach twisted into knots when he thought about it.

"That's not what I meant Sin. I-I just thought you were more creative than a ring in a glass. I'm not accepting a ring from you in that fashion. That's all I meant by it. Have you been thinking about this lately?"

Sinbad smiled at Ja'far looking away for a moment. "Let's get through dinner first and then we'll see about marriage. If you can make it though tonight without breaking down, then I think you can make it through a marriage with me."

Ja'far watched him, his smile never wavering. "Are you proposing to me?"

Sinbad's smile grew wider "Make it though tonight and we'll go pick out a ring in the morning." Ja'far wasn't able to move. In fact he was frozen in place all evening. He could hardly say two words let alone pay attention to anything else going on around him. Needless to say he made it through the night, locked in eye contact with Sinbad's soft gaze.


	5. Day 5 Kissing

Ja'far let out a slow breath before stretching. It was the fist time in a long time he found his work to actually be tiring. It seemed like he was having a hard time focusing on it today. That's why he was working on it from home. He enjoyed that if need be he could work from home. He didn't do it often, but on occasion he couldn't find it in himself to focus on anything. Ja'far spun in his desk chair turning towards the room trying to get a different perspective. He was hoping something would inspire him. It wasn't helping.

It seemed everything he looked at caused his mind to wonder off to different trains of though. A soft groan left him as he leaned placing his elbows on his legs and rubbing his face. It was one of those days. This project was important too and the deadline was coming up faster than Ja'far was comfortable with. He could feel how on edge his body was. For a moment he wondered if going for a walk, stretching his legs would help at all. Honestly at this point he'd do anything to help get his focus back on work.

He stood up letting out a small sigh. He'd done nothing all day, but he was exhausted. It this how lazy people feel, he asked himself putting his shoes on. Were they just tired from not doing anything all day? He shook his head pulling on a light jacket and grabbing his keys. He locked the door before heading out, he couldn't help from double checking that the door was in fact locked. He wanted to be annoyed with himself, but he did this all the time.

Ja'far pulled the hood up over his head shoving his hands in the jacket pockets. He'd rather not have to talk to anyone. He stood out, people knew him and he was trying to clear his head not fill it with more clutter. It'd been too long since someone in his area offered him an intelligent conversation. Ja'far looked down either side of the street just making sure there wasn't anyone coming down the road, someone who might try to talk to him. After a moment he started to walk down the road, hands shoved into the pockets and head down.

This wasn't even his jacket so there was a good chance no one would know it was him. As much as he tried to put on a cold and unapproachable outward appearance he just had too soft of features to really scare anyone away, until they got to know him at least. Ah, he still wasn't focusing on work. What was wrong with him? He shook his head resisting the urge to smack his forehead in frustration.

He shoved his hands further into his pockets picking up the pace of his walk slightly. It wasn't like he ever had a hard time trying to do his work in his life. Well not like this at least. He felt like he didn't have the motivation. When he sat down at his desk to work he just stared at his computer. It was frustrating.

"Hey, Ja'far!"

Ja'far froze looking over his shoulder so quick it made his head spin slightly. He took a deep breath thinking about running for a moment. No, this was not the person he needed to talk to. He was not someone that would help him focus on his work. He couldn't run faster than Sinbad though.

"How'd you know it was me," Ja'far asked turning around fully. It annoyed him that Sinbad didn't give him an answer just chuckled shaking his head.

"You'd hit me if I told you," Sinbad finally responded crossing his arms over his chest. Ja'far looking him over quickly, he was covered in sweat. It just made him look like he was glowing. Ja'far wanted to roll his eyes and walk away. It wasn't even hot outside what was that man doing. It wasn't cold either, it was early morning and there was still a chill that the sun hadn't been able to ward off yet

"How intense is your workout that you're covered in sweat," Ja'far asked reaching up to pull his hood back. No use in trying to hide from people when the most annoying of them already found him. The smile Sinbad gave him made his stomach feel hot.

"Just trying to keep in shape," Sinbad said simply giving a shrug. "What are _you_ doing out this early?" Sinbad turned his questioning gaze on Ja'far and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why did it matter what he was doing. It was none of Sinbad's business. It wouldn't look good if he ignored him though.

"I can't focus on my work. I thought a walk might help clear my head. Then you come along."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" There was that smile again, the one that made Ja'far's stomach flip.

"Nuisance maybe. I need to get back to work though if you'll excuse me. Ja'far moved forward hoping he could just walk past Sinbad without a problem. Of course though, that was just too much to ask for.

"Is that a woman's jacket Ja'far? Are you bringing ladies to your home," Sinbad asked grabbing hold of the collar forcing Ja'far to stop walking. Ja'far could feel his heart skip a beat as Sinbad leaned in close and smelled the jacket. His face scrunched up as Sinbad got close. Sinbad smelled, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was he smelled good.

He almost leaned with Sinbad when he pulled away from him. Ja'far was startled when he looked up at Sinbad's face. He couldn't tell if the look on Sinbad's face was one of annoyance or if he was smirking at him? Was it both? Ja'far scowled at him taking a step back.

"It smells like a woman, so who did you invite over? Tell me all about it."

"What the fuck Sinbad," Ja'far yelled pulling the hood up over his head again. "It's my mothers jacket, she left it there the other day. It was by the door, I didn't think it was a problem."

"It looks good on you, I like you in green." He reached over pulling the hood down off of Ja'far's head. Ja'far moved to pull it back up. He wanted it up and it was going to stay up. He couldn't make himself move when he felt Sinbad's fingers lightly stroke his cheek. This was defiantly not what he needed to focus on his work. Sinbad offered Ja'far one of those dazzling smiles. The same smile that made Ja'far's resolve waver for just a moment and his face soften before he resumed giving Sinbad a cold glare.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Only if it's working," Sinbad replied letting out a soft laugh.

"It's not," It was. Ja'far wouldn't tell Sinbad that. He would die before admitting it was working. Of course it was. It was Sinbad. Ja'far couldn't fight that smile or his gaze he was week, but, as disgusted as he was at himself, Sinbad smelled so good. Ja'far couldn't explain it. He knew Sinbad was covered in sweat he could clearly point out the sweat marks on the shirt Sinbad was wearing. It also wasn't helping that his shirt was clinging to him.

Ja'far started to walk away when Sinbad pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. He couldn't do this. Nope he didn't need to watch Sinbad expose all of those muscles and look way too good wiping off sweat from his forehead. Sinbad came up next to him. This wasn't what he wanted. His mind was screaming 'go away', but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Ja'far just stared at the ground his eyebrows together as he tried thinking of anything but Sinbad.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Sinbad said softly. Ja'far shook his head. He wasn't mad at Sinbad, it's not like he followed him out of the house. Ja'far narrowed his eyes looking at Sinbad. It was hard to hold his glare when Sinbad was looking at him like a puppy who'd done something wrong.

"What are you even doing exorcising this early in the morning?"

"Ja'far I always go out this early for a jog, twice a week. You know that."

"How would I know that," Ja'far spat out now almost completely convinced that Sinbad just followed him outside to harass him.

"Because you watch me from your window while sitting at your desk." Ja'far could feel heat rush to his face.

"N-no I don't," He stuttered looking away from the man. He could hear Sinbad laughing, his face turned into a scowl.

"Of course you don't, that's why any other time I go by your house you're completely focused on your work instead of staring out the window." Ja'far set his lips in a hard line. This was the reason he couldn't focus. Sinbad was right, he did watch for him and it was clear now he couldn't focus because he never did before. He never forced himself to focus any other time.

"So what if I do," Ja'far said quickly. "Maybe I'm just glad that you're working hard on _something_." He glared up at Sinbad trying to make his words seem convincing. Ja'far didn't know if it was working though because Sinbad still had that same grin on his face. He was starting to get frustrated. Sinbad suddenly stopped looking past Ja'far. He looked over his shoulder to see what Sinbad was looking at. Oh, they were already at the apartment. It didn't feel like they had walked that far. Not that Ja'far made it much further than the end of the street.

"Why don't I come in and we can continue this riveting conversation about how you don't stare at me." Ja'far didn't even bother arguing with him at this point. Sinbad knew him too well. They'd been neighbors for most of their lives. Even after Ja'far went to college and moved into an apartment he didn't think Sinbad would be his upstairs neighbor. He could hear every time Sinbad came down those steps. He sighed.

"Your place is right upstairs so why does it matter. Are you going to change, or maybe shower before stepping foot in my place?" Ja'far looked over to Sinbad and watched the man shake his head. Of course not.

"You know I go to work after I run, it makes more sense for me to continue this conversation now so it's fresh in our minds." Sinbad gave Ja'far a sly smile making his hair stand on end. "Besides," Sinbad continued walking past him. "I might take too long thinking of how cute you are in that green jacket."

Ja'far took a deep breath letting it out in a short puff. He was tempted to throw the jacket on the ground, but he couldn't do that. It belonged to his mother and he'd done his laundry yesterday. He walked past Sinbad to open the door and thought for a split second about slamming it closed in his face. He tensed his hand letting go of the handle and throwing the jacket on the floor. He didn't want to touch it, he didn't want to think about it, he just wanted it out of his house. Sinbad chuckled picking the Jacket up off the floor.

"You didn't have to do that Ja'far," he said softly placing the jacket on the hook next to the door.

"Please, who knows what you might have done if I kept it on."

"Ja'far," Sinbad said holding a hand to his chest. "Are you saying I would do anything to you without your permission? How could you think such terrible things of me? I may not be a saint, but I'm not a villain." Ja'far shot him a look. It wasn't that he didn't believe Sinbad, it was more Sinbad's a smooth talker.

"I wouldn't say that about you," Ja'far finally responded after Sinbad looked like he was actually upset about it and not just pretending. Sinbad reached out taking Ja'far's hand. Ja'far could feel his face twitch slightly at the small amount of contact. He looked up at Sinbad taking a slow breath. Ja'far pulled his hand away walking over to the kitchen. "You have to be thirsty," He said trying to change the subject. "Let me get you something." Ja'far opened the fridge only to have it shut on him. He looked over his shoulder at Sinbad confused.

"Sin, what ar-"

"I'll be fine Ja'far, we came here to discuss you being a stalker." Ja'far balled his hands into fits trying hard not to throw a punch at Sinbad. He walked away from the man going to lean against the table. He was fuming and couldn't help the words that flew from his mouth.

"Well if you didn't run down those stairs like you're trying to fall through them, maybe I wouldn't know your entire schedule. Don't blame me, blame yourself." Sinbad started to laugh trying to take a step towards Ja'far only to stop mid step. He doubled over laughing so hard his fame shook.

"What's so funny," Ja'far yelled now crossing his arms over his chest.

"You," He said trying to compose himself. Sinbad stood shaking his head once he was upright. "I forgot how much I enjoyed the way you reacted to things. You're the same as when we were kids." Sinbad stepped forward cupping Ja'far's face in one hand giving him a soft smile. "You don't have to lie to me Ja'far. I'll always understand you."

Ja'far closed his eyes once Sinbad was close enough that Ja'far could smell him. It was like Sinbad was here to torture him, just for today though. Ja'far wanted to shake his head, no, Sinbad had always tortured him. He couldn't get his mind off the way Sinbad smelled. It was so strong Ja'far would have been able to smell him from across the room, but with him being so close...

"I like the way you smell," Ja'far blurted out before he could stop himself. His eyes sprung open and stood there for a moment in horror over what had just come out of his mouth. How could he have said that to Sinbad? Was this man just that good at manipulation. Ja'far shook Sinbad's hand off.

"Oh, you do, do you? What else do you like then?" Sinbad moved closer and Ja'far was starting to regret leaning against the table. Ja'far felt like he was being forced to play some kind of game. He shook his head trying very hard to glare at Sinbad.

"Do you like the way I seem to glow in the sun? Or my long hair that I always have to tie up into a messy bun because it's just too much when I run. Do you like it when I stand outside your window and untie my hair and try to cool myself off?" Ja'far could feel his face burn more with every word Sinbad was saying. He couldn't move, not even when Sinbad put a hand on either side of him and leaned in closer. Was he holding his breath or having a hard time breathing?

"Are you going to say something?" Ja'far shook his head looking away from those almost golden eyes. This wasn't fair. He didn't ask for this. Sinbad leaned in bushing his cheek against Ja'far's making his heart leap into his throat. His lips were at Ja'far's ear as he spoke low and clear.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Ja'far felt his hair stand on end as those words left Sinbad's mouth. Ja'far couldn't find his voice. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Ja'far shut his eyes closed tight and nodded. It was all he could find the courage to do. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as Sinbad very slowly moved his lips across his cheek. Ja'far opened his eye for a moment when those lips didn't meet his. He looking directly into Sinbad's eyes making his stomach sink. It only lasted a moment before Sinbad's lips pressed against Ja'far's.

Ja'far didn't expect his hands to be shaking when he moved to wrap his arms around Sinbad. He didn't expect for his heart to be pounding so hard in his chest he felt it radiating throughout his body. Ja'far slowly pulled Sinbad's hair out it's gnarled bun as he pulled away from Sinbad slightly only to have Sinbad's aggressively press his lips back to Ja'far's.

What sounded like a whimper left Ja'far's lips and his face burned with embarrassment. He could feel the smile on Sinbad's lips as he was pulled closer to that toned body. Ja'far wanted to scowl but couldn't stop his head from swimming as Sinbad's lips moved against his. Ja'far pulled back gasping for air as he felt like he couldn't get enough of it. He could feel saliva on his chin and part of him wanted to reach up and wipe it away. After he locked eyes with Sinbad he couldn't do anything but pull him back and force his mouth on the other males.

Ja'far let out a soft moan when Sinbad grabbed his hips moving him to the edge of the table. Sinbad pulled away from Ja'far and he nearly groaned out of frustration. He lulled his head back though when Sinbad started to leave a trail of hot kisses down his next. His fingers tangled in Sinbad's hair as the man started talking against his collar bone.

"You know," He started his hands gripping Ja'far's hips. "I knew it was you walking, because of that beautiful perfectly shaped ass you have. I walked behind you for a lot longer than I should admit." Ja'far let out a chuckle gripping Sinbad's hair and pulling his head back.

"Remind me to hit you for that later." Ja'far didn't let that pout sit on Sinbad's mouth for too long before placing his own mouth over it. Sinbad's tongue moved lightly over Ja'far's lips and he choose to indulge Sinbad his lips parting allowing their tongues to meet. Ja'far shivered slightly moving closer to Sinbad allowing the kiss to deepen. Never in his life did he think he'd want to know what someone's mouth tasted like.

Sinbad's was sweet, but the bitter taste of alcohol looming there was hard to miss. But his mouth was hot and Ja'far was starting to enjoy the heat of his mouth. The saliva running down his chin wasn't bothering him anymore and the smacking sounds of their lips was sounding more and more appealing. Ja'far's back arched a breathy moan leaving him as Sinabd's hands traveled up his back. He was startled when Sinbad suddenly pulled away from him.

"I have to go," Sinbad said quickly letting go of him starting to move away. Ja'far wrapped his arms tighter around Sinbad's neck giving him a confused look.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, you don't have to leave." Sinbad started to laugh forcing a deep frown on Ja'far's face. Sinbad leaned forward kissing Ja'far in the most tender and loving way he could.

"I have to get ready for work Ja'far," Sinbad said softly.

"O-oh, right. I totally forgot about that." Ja'far let got of Sinbad pulling his shirt back down. Sinbad looked amused when Ja'far looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how my lips must me magic if they can make you forget about work." Ja'far scowled raising his hand to smack Sinbad's arm. Sinbad caught his hand pressing a soft kiss to his palm. "We can continue this later," He said softly giving Ja'far a look he'd never seen before and it sent a shiver up his spine. Ja'far swallowed hard not able to find his voice again. Sinbad left quickly sounding like he was going to fall through the ceiling with every step he took. Ja'far sat there in shock until he heard the water turn on.

"Idiot," He said to himself smacking his forehead. Ja'far laid back on the table letting out a short sigh. "Now how am I supposed to focus on my work?"


	6. Day 6 Wearing Eachothers Clothes

Writers Note: This short Story has a gender swapped Ja'far as an FYI

Ja'far sat on the couch rubbing her temples listening to Sinbad's nonstop talking. Normally she would just choose to ignore it, but today, she couldn't. It was like his voice was twice as loud as usual. She let out a sigh propping her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands.

"Sinbad, will you give the pregnant lady a break already? I get it, you're excited about the new clothes you got me, but Sin, that's a tent not a dress." Sinbad looked down at the dress he was proudly holding up and his face slowly fell. This is why he wasn't allowed to go out shopping without her. She was afraid to ask how much he spent on it.

Ja'far didn't even know why he bought it, she hardly ever wore dresses. She could understand the idea that it was easier to put a dress on than other clothes, but still.

"Ja'far you can't wear my clothes forever."

"Why not," she asked leaning back on the couch pulling Sinabd's tee-shirt down over her belly. Ja'far didn't want to admit that her stomach was very big. She wasn't entirely sure that it was just because of the baby anymore. She sat there rubbing her stomach as Sinbad watched her with big puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "You're big enough that they fit me perfect. No sense in buying new clothes I'll only wear for a few months.. Your sweatpants fit over my ever-growing ass and I'm comfortable."

"Because those are my favorite pants." Ja'far could swear he was whining at her.

"Too bad, mama gets what mama wants."

"I would have never slept with you if I knew I would lose my pants to you. What kind of cruel world is this where a man can't even wear his own pants." Ja'far smirked at Sinbad's whining. Of course, he would complain about something so insignificant.

"Hey, I mean it's not too late for me to lose this one too, so go on and hold your breath for your pants back." She looked away from Sinbad for a moment before making eye contact with him. This would be their third attempt at trying to have a child. At least, their third attempt with a child who made it past three months.

"That's not funny Ja'far," Sinbad said putting the dress aside.

"Wasn't a joke" She said rubbing her stomach. "I'm only five months in, I've gained a lot of weight this time. I'm still not wearing a tent though." Sinbad looked her over trying to remove the frown from his face. He didn't like seeing her sad and he didn't like knowing she was in pain.

"It'll be alright this time Ja'far." She shrugged. She wasn't going to tell herself that, because it would only make it that much harder for her to handle if it wasn't true.

"If it's not, at least we don't know the gender and we didn't name them. Can't get attached if you don't name it."

"Ja'far that's advice you give to someone about a dog, not a child."

"I don't see the difference." She looked away from him and he was tempted to go sit next to her. She looked back at him though, eyes still flat like she wasn't feeling anything at all anymore. "I'm hungry," She blurted out moving to stand up off the couch. "Let's go get something to eat." Sinbad let out a sigh shaking his head.

"Alright"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Ja'far muttered walking past Sinbad. Sinbad grabbed her hand giving her a soft smile. She looked back at him giving him a gentle smile feeling like she was forcing it. Ja'far pulled away from him focusing on having to go to the bathroom again. She sighed knowing she shouldn't have brought it up again, but she worried. It was hard enough to go through it once, she couldn't imagine it happening twice. She shook her head as she finished up in the bathroom, she really was hungry.

"Sin," She called stepping out of the bathroom, "Are you ready to go I'm-" She froze blinking several times as she stepped into the living room.

"How do I look," Sinbad said posing for Ja'far. Try as she might she couldn't keep from laughing. Sinbad had put on the dress that he bought for her. She couldn't deny that he looked better in it than she probably would.

"What are you doing," She asked wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Well I figured if you want to wear my clothes. I'd wear yours. And maybe if it smelled like me you'd wear it. I know that's why you wear mine." Ja'far started coughing trying to catch her breath. She stepped away for a moment to grab her purse.

"I'm not admitting to shit," She said quietly as she walked past him. "Are you coming or do you want to change first?" Ja'far watched the man look down at himself and then shake his head.

"I look good, besides one of us might as well wear it."

"Oh, so you're taking the stance of, if I'm going to wear your clothes you're going to wear mine?"

"Maybe I am," Sinbad said taking her hand pulling it up to give it a tender kiss. "You'll be fine Ja'far, even if something goes wrong, I'll hold your hand the entire way." Ja'far gave a soft smile looking down at her feet.

"That's fine, so long as I get to keep wearing your pants." Ja'far couldn't help but smile at the loud laugh Sinbad let out.


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying

Ja'far still wasn't sure why he let Sinbad talk him into doing this. Dressing up as characters and pretending to be them. It seemed like a waist of his time. He couldn't bring himself not to do it at this point though. With Sinbad having little to no sewing skills Ja'far did most of the work and he was proud of it too. He made both his and Sinbad's outfits from scratch. It was a tireless process and Ja'far hadn't even been sure he knew what he was doing, but he did it and he couldn't deny the fabric felt nice against his skin.

"Sin," Ja'far called adjusting his clothes trying to make everything look perfect. "Why were you so fascinated with these characters? It's not even that popular of a series, is it? I sure haven't heard of it before." Ja'far could hear Sinbad laughing from the other side of the bathroom door.

"That doesn't really matter does it." Sinbad opened the door just enough that Ja'far could see he wasn't even dressed yet. What a pain. "Besides, it's more popular than you think."

"Still I don't know why you picked secondary characters."

"Because the one had freckles." Ja'far rolled his eyes moving to sit on the hotel bed. Of course, Sinbad would pick something so lame as that as an excuse. Ja'far knew very little about the characters and their story outside of what they looked like. He tried to think back to when Sinbad picked up this idea and who had given it to him, because Ja'far sure wasn't the one to do something like this.

It made him uncomfortable that he didn't know the character he was supposed to be enough that he could act like them. How was he supposed to know? Sinbad told him he'd be perfect and Ja'far had no choice but to read it, or take Sinbad's word for it. He wouldn't deny he could pull off looking like the character, but how was he supposed to know if he was acting right? Ja'far let out a groan throwing himself back on the bed. He pressed his hands to his eyes rubbing them.

Ja'far found this man so frustrating at times he wanted to scream. Not only were they going to do this, but the longer Sinbad took in the bathroom the longer they might have to wait to register. Ja'far had asked one of his coworkers about conventions because they seemed like the type of person to know these types of things. He didn't know how he felt about the fact that people might ask to take pictures of them. Maybe they wouldn't look good enough and people would leave them alone. He knew he could ask people not to take pictures, but he also knew there was no way Sinbad would allow him to do such a thing.

A small sigh left him as he thought about even walking out of the hotel room looking like this. How did so many people have the confidence to do stuff like this all the time. Sure, he was proud of the work he put into it, but the thought of people looking at him and judging him? He didn't know that he could handle that part. Ja'far kept trying to remind himself that he wasn't going to be alone, that Sinbad would be there with him. It eased him enough that he didn't start to hyperventilate.

Ja'far propped himself up on his elbows when Sinbad finally came out of the bathroom. He was just grateful to have something to take his mind off the swirling thoughts in his head. Ja'far looked Sinbad over a gentle smile paying on his lips. Not only was he proud of the work he'd done, but Sinbad looked fantastic. As little as Ja'far knew the character Sinbad seemed to just fit right into the roll. He thought for a minute that maybe Sinbad was right about them being perfect for their characters. Sinbad looked over at Ja'far turning in a circle.

"How do I look," he asked coming to a stop holding his hands on his hips.

"You look amazing. It's like that look was made for you Sin."

"Thanks to your handy work," He said casually lifting his arm to pull some lint off the fabric. "I don't know that I could have done this without you Ja'far. Thank you. I know you're uncomfortable, but stick by my side and you'll be alright."

"By your side huh? You've never said that before, it's something you picked up from reading, isn't it?" Ja'far stood off the bed readjusting his clothes.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sinbad said wrapping an arm around Ja'far's shoulders. "Your characters the one that says stuff like that."

"Wonderful," Ja'far said rolling his eyes. "Do I also have to bow down to you and treat you like a king."

"I would not argue against it," Sinbad replied a warm grin spreading across his face.

"It'll be a cold day in hell," Ja'far muttered walking away from Sinbad.

"Ah, that's my Ja'far," Sinbad said with a laugh.


	8. Day 8 Shopping

**A/N: Due to circumstances out of my control I did not upload day 8 of my 60 day challenge yesterday. My friend knocked over my computer while my flashrive, with all my writing, was in port. It snapped in half and I couldn't find it in me to write everything all over again. I will be posting both day 8 and day 9 today to make up for it.**

Ja'far grabbed the cart moving Sinbad out of his way. Normally he'd go shopping alone, but Sinbad insisted he come with this time. Ja'far was hard pressed that the man didn't need to come. Sinbad's argument was that he never bought anything fun. He wanted to tell Sinbad that groceries weren't supposed to be fun, they needed the food to survive, but he couldn't bring himself to argue. Here he was trying to move through the isles quickly and he had to keep an eye on Sinbad. The man could be such a child. While he was frustrated, he also enjoyed it. Sinbad always seemed to have such a pure wonder and love of the world around him.

Even though Ja'far usually enjoyed Sinbad's company he did not like having to stop every five steps so Sinbad could look at shit. This was not how he usually did his shopping and it was starting to annoy him. Ja'far knew he liked having a routine and was painfully aware that he could get angry or aggressive when something got in the way of it. The only thing keeping him from losing his mind is the fact that it was Sinbad standing in his way. He had a slightly better patience with Sinbad than other people, but not much.

"Sinbad," Ja'far said quietly grabbing his arm. "We're here to buy food, not this useless crap stores like to sell to make themselves seem more useful. We don't need anything."

"But Ja'far," Sinbad said in a voice that almost sounded like he was whining. "They have a mini pan for cooking eggs. Don't you think we could use that, it looks interesting. You'd never have to worry about cooking eggs." Ja'far rolled his eyes pulling Sinbad back to the cart. He was never bringing Sinbad shopping again.

"I'm a good cook, you can make your own food if you so please." Ja'far glared at Sinbad out of the corner of his eye nodding when he noticed the pout on Sinbad's face. "I have a list Sin, can we just follow it, please. We don't need anything else."

"We should get cookies," Sinbad said almost as if he was ignoring Ja'far entirely. Ja'far went to yell at Sinbad when the man reached over writing cookies on Ja'far's list." Ja'far let out a small sigh. He hoped it would be easier to just let Sinbad have this one thing.

"Fine we'll get cookies, but Sin you have to remember, our budget is very tight right now, we can't be buying things we don't need. Just keep that in mind please." Ja'far wasn't sure that he was getting through to Sinbad as the man carelessly pulled a random packet of cookies off the shelf not even bothering to look at the price. Ja'far sighed again. This was the reason he had started to do the shopping.

Eventually, tired of Sinbad trying to talk him into getting things, he sent Sinbad off with his own list. He hoped the man would only grab the things on the list, but that seemed like too much to hope for. At the very least he knew Sinbad would get everything on the list. So maybe having to deal with Sinbad way too excited about cookies was a benefit. He could finish shopping faster than usual, which sounded wonderful to him. If he had to deal with one more person bumping into him he didn't know that he'd be able to keep his cool.

Why did people have to run into him. He was a small man and the isles where big enough four people could stand side by side without touching. His hands tightened on the cart making them ache. It took his mind off the stress though, if only for a moment. Sometimes people overwhelmed him more than others. Today was just one of those days where he might throat punch someone if they looked at him wrong. Ja'far jumped as someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Sin," Ja'far yelled punching the man in the arm. "Don't do that."

Sinbad laughed placing the things he collected in the cart. "Sorry, you looked like you were spacing out. I didn't mean to startle you." Ja'far let out a small huff not bothering to look at what Sinbad had put in the cart. He was choosing to put his faith in the man.

"I think we have everything we need. Let's go before I hurt someone." Ja'far didn't fight Sinbad as he took the cart away from him. He was kind of glad he didn't have to worry about trying to move around people and not run them over. Ja'far was thankful for self check out machines the less human interaction the better. However he watched Sinbad's face slowly fall the more items they scanned. Ja'far shook his head. He told the man he couldn't buy more than what was necessary, they were tight on money. For a moment he wondered if Sinbad thought his goal in life was to try and make him miserable.

"Ja'far, I don't think we can get everything," Ja'far looked up at the genuine concern on the mans face. He felt like telling him this was the reason he did the shopping or that this is why he didn't buy useless things. Sinbad didn't look like he needed to hear that at the moment though.

"Don't worry about it Sin," Ja'far waved him off picking up his letter size accordion folder. "I have coupons." Sinbad laughed softly wrapping an arm around Ja'far's shoulders.

"This is why you do the shopping."


	9. Day 9 Hanging Out With Friends

Ja'far forced a laugh as one of his friends made a stupid joke. He hadn't wanted to spend time with people today, but Sinbad had somehow talked him into it. Ja'far still wasn't sure how Sinbad did this. He was good at that. Ja'far let out a quiet sigh trying not to draw attention to himself. He looked at Sinbad from the corner of his eye. At least the man seemed to be enjoying himself. Ja'far smiled when Sinbad looked over at him a soft look on his face. Sinbad reached over taking Ja'far's hand and holding it.

Holding hands never seemed like such a big deal. Didn't seem like something to make a man's heart flutter with every twitch of a finger. Ja'far started to wonder if that was actually the anxiety rather than the love he felt for the man holding his hand. Part of him knew he had no reason to feel like this. Another part of him couldn't stop fidgeting. It wasn't like he was with strangers. He wasn't seeing any new faces. These were his friends, but they didn't know that he and Sinbad were dating.

It hadn't happened that long ago that Ja'far agreed to see where this might go. Though he never really realized it, or ever admitted to it, he really liked Sinbad. For the longest time Ja'far thought that the feelings he had for Sinbad were purely what one friends feels for another, but he didn't feel that way towards anyone else. Sinbad kind of showed him that the heavy feeling in his chest was more than friendship.

Ja'far squeezed Sinbad's hand as if he was trying to tell the man he was uncomfortable. No one seemed to notice and if they did, it didn't appear as though they cared. That was good and Ja'far hoped it stayed that way. He wasn't ready to tell his friends they were together. Ja'far defiantly wasn't ready to come out to his friends. He knew they wouldn't have a problem with it, that wasn't the issues. Ja'far had just recently come to grips with it himself, he didn't need other people trying to do the same as well.

Sinbad would be fine. Ja'far didn't have to question that. Ja'far was fairly sure he could be dating an animal and everyone would accept Sinbad for it. Part of him envied Sinbad for that another part of him was just grateful to stand near such an amazing man. Ja'far smiled looking down at his feet. Yeah, he was happy that Sinbad said something even if it had only been a few weeks. It felt like some part of him was complete while his hand was placed inside Sinbad's. Eventually someone suggested they drink and play games.

It didn't seem to matter to any of them that some of the guests were underaged. Ja'far let out a sigh pulling his hand away from Sinbad's. He was annoyed slightly at how much Sinbad took to the idea, but he wouldn't say anything. Sinbad was an adult and could make his own choices. Ja'far choose to pass on the drink when he was offered. He really didn't regret that choice when it was said they should play strip poker. Ja'far being the only sober player and the best didn't have to strip very much past his shoes.

One of the girls in their friend group was already naked and one of the guys was down to his underwear face as red as his hair. Ja'far could hear him muttering under his breath trying to figure out why he agreed to this. Sinbad had lost only once, choosing to take off his shirt. Ja'far gave him a blank stare when the man looked back at him with a smile. He wouldn't lose to this idiot or anyone else.

"I'm quitting," Ja'far said throwing his cards down. He didn't feel like playing anymore. Surrounded by nearly naked friends was starting to bother him.

"If you quit, you have to strip down," The naked girl called smirking at Ja'far.

"That's not fair," Ja'far scowled looking across the table at her. "I should be able to quit whenever I feel like it." She shrugged the smile never leaving her face.

"You can either keep playing and win, or quit and strip, it's up to you." Ja'far's face burned at her words. He couldn't imagine taking off all his clothes in front of his friends. It was hard enough for him to deal with the fact that so many of his friends were nearly naked.

"This is ridiculous," Ja'far said standing from the table and walking away. "You guys can't make me do anything." He walked just far enough away that they couldn't see him. He let out a soft sigh leaning against the wall. It was hard enough to be sitting next to the man he just started to admit his feelings for, but for that man to start taking his clothes off. Ja'far shook his head hearing the group talk quietly. Probably about him. When he heard Sinbad's voice he smiled. He listened closely to what the man had to say.

Ja'far really didn't know how to feel about what was said though. He crossed his arms over his chest closing his eyes for a moment. That man, nothing was kept from Sinbad, everything was always out in the open for him. Ja'far supposed he'd just have to get used to it if he was going to stay with that man. He smiled though at the words Sinbad spoke.

"Thanks for not bringing up our relationship," Were Sinbad's words. He made sure their friends knew to make him comfortable. Ja'far's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around himself. He was grateful for Sinbad. He wouldn't go back to being without the man even if someone paid him. He couldn't imagine not walking hand in hand with Sinbad. Ja'far peaked around the corner to watch that brilliant smile. Sinbad always thought of everything.

"Thank you Sin," Ja'far said softly to himself.


	10. Day 10 Afraid of the Dark

Another black out. They seemed to be more and more common this year. Ja'far wasn't sure what was causing them, but he was sure he'd only be annoyed if he looked into it. He was mostly annoyed because he had so many things he wanted to do and now he couldn't accomplish them. With an exasperated sigh he headed home. Sinbad should be there by now. Maybe they could find something to eat. That man was amazing at improvising and it was a skill Ja'far could kill for right about now. He drove slowly through the dark town keeping his eyes open for anyone brave enough to fly though an intersection. Maybe Ja'far was confusing brave and stupid.

He let out a sigh as he made it home in one piece. No one seemed to be going over the top tonight, but it didn't mean nothing was going to happen. Ja'far used to be one of those kids that caused trouble. People went crazy when it got dark. Ja'far pulled out his phone using it for light as he walked up the steps to the apartment he shared with Sinbad. He hoped that everything was okay with him. Darkness was always such an unsettling sensation. Ja'far had his fair share of things happen to him in the dark.

Most of them revolved around him falling and breaking his glasses and on one occasion his noes. Everyone had a bad story about the dark. Ja'far opened the door with a sigh. It was nice to be home away from everyone. Him and Sinbad could just relax for the night. Something they didn't get to do very often. Ja'far knew that was his fault. He was the one that was always so busy. It wasn't like he could help it that he had a job to go to and that he actually enjoyed doing his work. Sinbad was a slacker, always had been. Ja'far had come to accept this fact, but it still didn't make it any less frustrating.

"Sin," Ja'far called slipping off his shoes by the door. He pulled out his phone turning on the flashlight. "I'm home, we should make something to eat." Ja'far walked further into the apartment. "That is assuming we have anything to make," Ja'far murmured to himself making his way to the bedroom. He paused noticing it was empty. Sinbad's car was here. He didn't think Sinbad would wonder off on his own with how dark it was. The man wasn't stupid. Ja'far jumped when he heard something behind him fall.

"Sin," He called spinning around quickly to shine his light on the dark room behind him. The door had been locked, there couldn't possibly be anyone else in the apartment. Or at least Ja'far hoped. Before Ja'far could take a step forward he was pressed against the wall a hand to his throat. His phone fell to the ground clattering against the linoleum of the kitchen. Ja'far tried to pull at the hand that held him as the light bounced around the room. When his eyes finally settled on the person pinning him against the wall he let out a loud gasp.

"Sin," Ja'far choked out still trying to pull the hand away. "It's me, Ja'far" The man slowly looked up at Ja'far his hand tightening it's grip before letting him go. Sinbad fell to his knees his face buried in his hands. Ja'far held his neck leaning over to try and meet Sinbad's gaze.  
"Sin what-" He was cut off by a loud sob that came from the other. Ja'far watched in a slight panic as the man's frame shook. He reached out wanting to comfort Sinbad, but was unsure as to what was wrong or how to even help.

"Sinbad, what's wrong," Ja'far finally squeaked out grabbing the tops of his arms. "Are you alright, did someone hurt you? What happened?" Ja'far managed to pull Sinbad's face up being met with a panicked look. Never in his life had he seen Sinbad look so scared. Ja'far dropped to his knees quickly continuing to hold Sinbad's face. He stoked Sinbad's cheeks with his thumbs wiping away tears in the process. Before Ja'far could ask anymore questions Sinbad pulled him into a hug. Ja'far had never felt Sinbad hold him so tight in his entire life. With a hint of hesitation Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad's shoulders.

"S-Sin, it's alright, it's just a black out." Sinbad muttered something into Ja'far's chest making him sigh. "Sinbad," Ja'far said exasperated pulling Sinbad's face up. "I can't understand you like that." Sinbad averted his gaze when Ja'far pulled his face up. Ja'far looked at him very concerned. It wasn't often Sinbad came unraveled so easily.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Sinbad muttered softly pulling Ja'far's hands away from his face. Ja'far was quick to grab Sinbad's face again. He couldn't help but smile.

"My big strong Sinbad, who's not afraid of anything or anyone can't be in the dark." Ja'far gave a soft laugh pulling Sinbad back to himself and hugging his head. "Sinbad there's nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark. Plenty of people are." Ja'far shook his head standing up from the floor. "Let me light some candles." Ja'far pulled out some matched from the kitchen drawer and started lighting candles. It made sense now why Sinbad seemed to buy one every time they went to the store. Ja'far stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Sinbad. The man was sitting on the kitchen floor looking almost helpless.

"Sinbad, it's not dark anymore, we're okay." The man looked up at Ja'far though he still didn't get off the ground. Ja'far gave another sigh walking over. He grabbed Sinbad's arm pulling him up off the ground. Once Sinbad was on his own feet he turned pressing his forehead against Ja'far's shoulder. Ja'far patted him on the back trying to not get annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry Ja'far," Sinbad said softly warping his arms around Ja'far's waist. "I could have killed you. I couldn't see anything, I heard your voice, but I didn't believe it was you. I was ready to kill you." Sinbad went very quiet holding Ja'far closer. "I had a knife in my hand Ja'far." Ja'far went still In Sinbad's arm looking over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed the knife laying on the ground clearly discarded by Sinbad. Ja'far held his breath trying not to show he was actually scared.  
"We're okay Si-"

"Please don't say that Ja'far. I could have hurt you, this isn't something we can just let roll off our shoulders."

"But you didn't Sinbad. Next time call me when the power goes out. I work out of town Sinbad, I had no idea this had happened. I could have come home sooner." Ja'far just stood there for a moment letting Sinbad hold him.

"My phone was dead. I didn't know what to do. I sat in the hallway with the knife. I just knew someone was going to come in that door. I was convinced of it. I almost jumped at you the second you walked through the door. Though I realized that I might not have the advantage. Then you went into the kitchen." Ja'far's heart was pounding in his chest despite himself. He realized how close to death he had been, but he couldn't blame Sinbad. Ja'far understood how irrational fears worked. He had one of his own.

"You know if I'm going to die at the hands on anyone I would like it to be you. At least you'll try to save me," Ja'far joked softly letting out a dry laugh. Sinbad tried to pull away from Ja'far, but Ja'far grabbed his arms holding him there.

"It's not a joke Ja'far. I don't want to be the one to kill you. I don't want you to die at all. You're my closest friend, the person I trust the most. I-I don't know what I'd do without you and if I was the person to kill you? I'd have to kill myself." Ja'far watched Sinbad for a moment. He hadn't know his joke was going to bring that kind of reaction out from Sinbad. He shook his head. If they were going to get past this, he couldn't bring it up anymore.

"Let's make something to eat," Ja'far said flatly unable to bring any emotion to his voice. When Sinbad fully pulled away from him they just stared at each other for a moment. Ja'far looked away unsure what he should say. He wasn't scared of Sinbad. What he was afraid of was it getting too dark again. Ja'far took Sinbad's hand pulling him towards the cupboards. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He wasn't even going to pick up the knife, he'd leave it there till morning. Ja'far always got up before Sinbad. He could put it away and put this entire thing behind him. Ja'far give Sinbad's hand a squeeze before opening the cupboard. He laughed softly.

"We could have peanut butter sandwiches by candle light. It will be very romantic. Every teen-aged girls dream you know?" Ja'far looked back at Sinbad a smile on the others face. It wasn't going to be easy to get Sinbad's mind off what happened, but Ja'far was going to try his best.

"If you're the teen-aged girl then I would be a very poor boyfriend if I didn't make the sandwiches right?" Ja'far smiled when Sinbad tried to joke back. He appreciated that. This wouldn't be the thing to break up the bond they had together. They'd find a way past it. Ja'far could find a way that Sinbad would never have to be left alone in the dark again. Ja'far took Sinbad's hand again giving him a soft smile.

"I hope nothing in the fridge goes bad or you'll have to take me out for breakfast in the morning." Sinbad smiled back at Ja'far pulling him into a tight hug. He just wanted to hold the man for a moment. Sinbad wanted to remember what the man felt like in his arms.

"If you're the beautiful person I get to take to breakfast with me, then I'll do it every day." Ja'far looked up at Sinbad feeling like he could cry. Sinbad didn't and never would scare him. Ja'far let out a shaky laugh reaching up to stroke Sinbad's cheek.

"Oh Sinbad, you're crazy, but I love you." Ja'far laughed against the lips that pressed against his. He meant it when he said it. If he was going to die by the hands of anyone he want it to be Sinbad's hands. He wanted to die by the hands of the man he loved.


	11. Day 11 Making out

Sinbad always tried to be a very patient man. He wasn't always good at keeping himself from temptation and sure sometimes he would go over the top with some things. That much he could admit to. He wasn't above admitting his flaws. Sinbad would say he tried to be better though, he tried really hard. He tried especially hard when Ja'far was the one asking him to do it. The man was constantly on him about not drinking and getting his work done on time and not thinking things through and just about a million or two other things.

He knew Ja'far often thought he ignored these requests, but it wasn't like that at all. He was trying and Ja'far is the only person he would try for. Sometimes Sinbad found Ja'far's requests hard to follow, but he _tried._ Sinbad didn't know that he could express that enough as he attempted to lead his thoughts anywhere, but to pinning the small freckled man currently in his lap down. They had just been talking and spending time together, like Ja'far wanted. Sinbad hadn't even pulled out the strong alcohol when he offered Ja'far a drink. He didn't even push the man to have a drink, Ja'far agreed to this. Sinbad didn't even think the man was that drunk.

Ja'far was drunk enough to be sitting on his lap and, Sinbad swears, trying to shove his tongue down his throat. Seemed it didn't matter how many times Sinbad explained to Ja'far that choking someone with your tongue was not making out. He cupped Ja'far's cheek in hand trying to gently guide his face away. Sinbad needed a minute to clear his mind, or even a second. Anything to get his mind off what he wanted to do to the other male. It wasn't working.

So, Sinbad gave up for just that moment. He let Ja'far straddle him and wrap his arms around his neck. He held that unbelievably small waist in his hands attempting to break away from the sloppy kiss so he could place his lips elsewhere. Ja'far didn't seem willing to let him do anywhere and Sinbad was starting to feel a little light headed.

It wasn't the first time he kissed Ja'far by any means, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. This wasn't the first time he tasted the inside of the man's mouth or that they drank together. It was the first time that Ja'far seemed so desperate to be close to him. The first time that the smaller man pressed his lips against Sinbad's. Somewhere in his mind Sinbad knew he couldn't stop this from happening, so he chose to take control of the situation.

Sinbad used his tongue to keep Ja'far from shoving his down his throat. It wasn't appealing or comfortable. He knew Ja'far liked the gentle brush of their tongues and somehow enjoyed the taste of Sinbad's mouth, even if it did taste of alcohol most of the time. Sinbad reached up pressing his thumb against Ja'far's bottom teeth pulling his mouth away. He held his hand there attempting to give Ja'far a stern look, but the look on Ja'far's face took away all of Sinbad's drive.

The man was blushing and seemed way too eager to have Sinbad's fingers in his mouth. Sinbad wanted to pull his hand away when Ja'far grabbed it, but he was also curious to see what the man was going to do. He tensed when Ja'far pulled Sinbad's pointer and middle finger into his mouth. For a moment he stared in shock before ripping his hand away.

"What are you doing," Sinbad asked

"Seducing you," was the response Ja'far gave and Sinbad had to keep himself from laughing. Okay so it was without a doubt that Ja'far had much more to drink than Sinbad thought. Or at least a lower tolerance than he thought. Sinbad pulled the man to his chest holding him tight for just a moment.

"Seduce me when you're sober," Sinbad said softly stroking down Ja'far's hair giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
